bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malice Borg
Malice Borg is the primary antagonist in Dark709's Comics. History and Orgin Malice Borg was originally a Boboobian named Bormatu. He was villainous like he he is today and after an incident, was kicked out of the Bobooba tribe. After this happened, a Ta-matoran by the name of Sir Pickles traveled to The Comic Land with a couple of the Ta-Koro Guard with a machine of unknown perposes. Bormatu captured Pickles and asked him about the machine's use. Pickles told Bormatu about the machine's perpose and was brainwashed by Bormatu afterwards. When he found out about the three Matoran that became Toa Hapori (Bob, Kazu and Matrak). Matrak captured them and took Bob's powers. Thus, Malice Borg was born. He started the first Comic Land War and when hope was thought to be lost, Malice was severely injured and fell off of a cliff, seemingly killing him. Comeback After the First Comic Land War, Sir Pickles became the enemy of Dark709. It was after the fact that Pickles realized he was losing due to his inventions. He discovered that Malice Borg survived his fall and went into hiding. It was also around that time that Pickles had gone lair shopping. Pickles combined all of his previous inventions and created a cloning machine. Mr. Zimmwad was the person that Pickles cloned. Thus creating the Zimmwad Army. Both villains joined forces as they plotted to destroy The Comic Land together. But they were stopped by Dark, his castmates, the Boboobians and various other comic makers. Pickles was turned into Darth Pickles after a fight with Dark and falling into lava (in shades of Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith). Malice Borg on the other hand was reverted back to Bormatu and was implied to be killed after Bob took his powers back. In Rise of Hapori Dume In Dark's third movie, With the comeback of Hapori Tohu's brother, Hapori Dume. A gravely injured and clocked Bormatu forced his way into the old folks home Bob's Parents live. He took a capsule that had Bob's Toa powers from a group of BZ Guards and escaped to an abandoned hut. Before he could become his former dictating self, Bormatu fell to the ground. His injuries finally caught up to him. All seemed to be lost for Bormatu when Dume showed up and turned Bormatu into a gold version of Malice. This new Malice agreed to join Hapori Dume in the war, but when he saw Pickles, he wasn't happy. As it turns out, Pickles betrayed Borg during the second war, causing the incident. General Appearance As Bormatu, a Boboobian ninja commander, he was dark green like every other Boboobian, the only difference was the fat that he had a different eye. As Malice Borg, Bormatu gained Bob's Toa Power and became red and dark grey with a silver mask and spider like legs. As the Malice Borg that Hapori Dume made, he became gold. Other appearances As Bormatu, he makes an appearance in Darthbrandon's movie. As Malice Borg, he make a non-canon appearance in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 In this appearance, he was carried out of his lair on Malice Mountain and thrown into an Xenomorph pit that he owned. In his appearance, he was also vain and had pictures of other villains (sadly, there was no picture of Sir Pickles on the wall), he made this appearance in Godzilla Warfare 2. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters